Las bromas de hoy no son las que fueron
by Carit0o
Summary: “James había dejado de escuchar todo cuando sintió la mano de Lily sobre la suya y el cuerpo de ella tras el suyo.” Merodeadores 7mo curso. L&J a full!
1. Las bromas de la discordia

_Disclaimer: La gran mayoría de los personajes son del gran genio de JK Rowling...)_

**Las bromas de hoy no son las que fueron**

**Capitulo 1: Las bromas de la discordia.**

"¡¡Black!" la mañana comenzó con normalidad el primer día de clases, 2 de septiembre. La puerta de los alumnos de 7mo curso de Gryffindor se abrió bruscamente" ¡¡TU MALDITO BASTARDO! ¡¡TE DOY DIEZ SEGUNDOS PARA QUE ME EXPLIQUES PORQUE ESTOY CUBIERTA DE GELATINA VERDE!

El joven Black quedó paralizado mirando la puerta y un par de segundos después estaba en el suelo riéndose a carcajadas tratando de contener las lágrimas, frente a él se encontraba una muchacha con el pijama aun puesto, hecha una furia y cubierta de una especie de moco verde.

"¡¡MIRA ESTUPIDO! ¡¡SI QUIERES GUERRA LA VAS A TENER! ¿¡ME ESCUCHASTE! – Toda la torre de Gryffindor podía escuchar los gritos de la muchacha, pero ya nadie le ponía atención luego de tener que soportar a ese par seis años seguidos de esta ya no les llamaban la atención para nada.

"Jajaja, relájate Randal no tiene ninguna prueba para acusarme" respondió Sirius limpiándose las lagrimas.

"Claaaaro, y por eso estaba tu foto al lado de mi cama" Sirius lanzo una mirada asesina a Peter. Remus y Jame se mantenían al margen de la pelea, ellos también estaban acostumbrados a sus peleas.

"¡Rachel!" una sexta persona entró a la habitación haciendo que James se sobresaltara.

"¿No vas a saludar a tu futuro esposo, Evans?" ella ignoro olímpicamente el comentario del chico.

"Rachel, tenemos clase en 15 minutos, después arreglas cuentas con este idiota" Lily dirigió a su amiga hacia la puerta pero antes de atravesar el umbral pudieron escuchas que Sirius decía.

"A propósito Randal eso no es gelatina" Dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

"¡Argh! ¡Yo lo mató!" Rachel estuvo a punto de saltar sobre Sirius pero Lily la detuvo.

El grupo de los cuatro jóvenes más llamativos de Hogwarts caminaban por uno de los pasillos de aquel enorme colegio.

"¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonto Peter?" regaño Sirius.

Sirius Black era lejos uno de los denominados "Sex simbol" de la escuela, fama que había ido ganando gracias a sus innegables atributos, de partida el pertenecer a una de las familias mas prestigiosas y ricas de la comunidad mágica era u gran plus que nadie podía no notar, aunque ese era un tema que el prefería no tocar, el resto de la fama se la había construido él mismo con el paso de los años, tenía un par de ojos grises que cautivaba a cuanta fémina pasara por delante, o bueno a la mayoría. Además del arrastre que tenía con la gente en general hacían de él uno de los eternos solteros mas codiciados por la multitud.

"¡¡Pero tu dijiste que los merodeadores necesitábamos un firma para las bromas!

"En primer, lugar Peter, nunca tendríamos una foto de Sirius como firma, no estamos tan enfermos, ¡auch! Eso me dolió, además, ¡no podemos ser tan obvios!"

James Potter era otro de los muchachos codiciados, él también provenía de una de las familias mas prestigiosas e incluso compartía uno que otro rasgo con Sirius, quizás por el tiempo que habían compartido, ya eran casi un par de hermanos, claro él tenía ojos color avellana y en su mirada reflejaba su amor por las travesuras; su pelo era mil veces mas desordenado que la elegante melena de su mejor amigo, lo que le daba un aire de chico rebelde. Todo el mundo sabía de su inexplicable atracción hacia la chica Evans, cosa que no quitaba para nada el hecho de que tuviera una que otra relación de vez en cuando.

"¡Eso! Ahora Randal va ha querer vengarse" dijo Sirius resignado.

"Bueno Padfood, en primer lugar no entiendo cual es el punto de molestar a Randal desde el primer día de clase" ese comentario fue obviamente dicho por la parte racional del grupo, Remus Lupin.

Codiciado al igual que sus otros dos amigos él tenía merito muy distintos a los de sus amigos, se caracterizaba por ser muy pasivo e inteligente, lo que le daba un aire de chico tierno y tímido, tenía el cabello rubio en el cual si se buscaba se podía encontrar una que otra cana, en sus ojos dorados el cansancio era una de sus principales características. Su vida amorosa era definitivamente la más estable de todo el grupo.

"Sabes perfectamente lo que opino del tema" dijo Sirius zanjando la conversación.

"Ya, ya como sea hay que apurar el paso se no queremos llegar tarde a la clase de Mcgonagall.

El primer trimestre comenzó con completa normalidad, luego de que la profesora les recordara la importancia de pasar los EXTASIS para su futuro profesional, comenzaron una normal clase acerca de las transformaciones humanas, específicamente de animagos.

"Para la próxima clase quiero dos metros y medio de pergamino con datos acerca de los animagos, su forma de transformación y los posibles riegos que sufren los animagos. Se acabo la clase. Sr. Lupin, Srta. Evans podría hablar un momento con ustedes" luego de que todos los alumnos salieran y el aula se encontrara vacía los chicos se acercaron al escritorio de la profesora" muchachos antes que nada, quiero decirles que estoy muy orgullosa de que ustedes sean los dos premios anuales este año." Esbozó una sonrisa poco común en ella" pero tengo que informarles que este año esa tarea será mucho mas difícil, supongo que están al tanto de la situación que se vive en el mundo mágico en estos momentos" ambos muchachos asintieron" bien, el colegio ha implementado un nuevo sistema de seguridad y gran responsabilidad de eso recae en ustedes.

"¡¡Que! ¿¡Quieren espiarnos!" Lily acaba de contarle a sus amigas lo que la profesora acaba de decirle.

"Shhh... Se supone que nadie debe saberlo"

Lily Evans era la chica modelo de la generación para los profesores y una de las chicas mas guapas para el alumnado, su cabello color rojo y sus ojos verde eran lo mas llamativo de ella fisicamente, por otro lado, todo el mundo sabia de su carácter fuerte y determinación.  
Otra cosa muy característica de ella era el factor "Potter", ya que por él, pocos eran los osados que intentaban tener algo serio con ella, pero pretendientes no le faltaban, a pesar de los intensos intentos de James por ahuyentarlos a todos

"En realidad Rachel, mi padre habló todo el verano de eso y parece que la situación si esta bastante mal"

Alison Wuth era una de las mejores amigas de Lily, perteneciente a la casa de los leones cursaba el 7mo y ultimo año en Hogwarts, ellas eran grandes amigas desde 4to curso y habían compartido muchas cosas en los últimos dos años. Provenía de una familia de magos, de padres separados era en muchos sentidos las mas tranquila del grupo y prefería tener un low"perfil cosa que la diferenciaba mucho de sus amigos.

"Además ella solo dijo que tenía que estar atenta al movimiento de los alumnos

"Pero eso es desleal ¡¡¡No confían en nosotros!"

Rachel Randal era conocida por todos como la voz del pueblo. Mejor amiga de Lily desde 1er año se sentían como hermanas. Ella tenía uno de los caracteres más fuertes del colegio, y lo había demostrado frente a muchos en demasiadas oportunidades, nadie olvidaría las veces en las que había encarado a Mcgonagall, Adams"profesor de pociones", e incluso al mismísimo Dumbledore, lo que hacia de ella una persona que no pasaba desapercibida, por lo que había ganado muchos amigos pero también muchos enemigos. Fuera como fuera a ella no le importaba para nada la opinión que tuviera el resto de ella.

"Rach, calmate, Mcgonagall tiene razón, no se puede confiar en nadie

"¡Pero eso no quiere decir que nos traten a todos como delincuentes!

"¿No supiste lo que paso en el ministerio cierto?" Ella la miró confundida.

"Eh, no pero ¿qué tiene que ver?"

"Encontraron un par de alumnos recién egresados del colegio robando archivos del Departamento de ministerios"

"Dijeron que se trataba de una travesura infantil, pero obviamente nadie se tragó esa excusa"

"¡Ay por favor! No me vas a salir con el cuento ese de Voldemort de nuevo...- Rachel ya estaba aburrida de hablar de él. El año pasado ese nombre había estado en boca de todos luego de haber causado uno de los desastres mas terribles de las ultimas décadas, desde entonces todos se referían a el con un toque de temor. Rachel no podía creer que la gente fuera tan tonta y comenzara de seguir a un imbécil como ese.

"Si el de nuevo"

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

"¿De que quería hablar Mcgonagall con ustedes" preguntó desinteresadamente Sirius

"¡Oh" Nada en especial, solo felicitarnos y eso...

"¡Ah! ¿Y Evans dijo algo de mí?

"No James"

"¡Oh!"

"También dijo que teníamos que estar atentos a los movimientos dentro del colegio" Sirius miró fijamente a su amigo

"No me digas que sabe lo de..."

"No, no lo sabe. Ella solo dijo algo de Voldemort"

"¡Ah! Él, estoy seguro que lo dijo por Snivellus

"No tienes ninguna prueba para decir eso, Sirius"

"¡Ay por favor! Todos sabemos que es la peor clase de mago que hay"

"Pero de todas formas no puedes decir que es un mortifago solo por eso" Mortifago, esa era un palabra muy usada en el ultimo tiempo, nadie sabia exactamente el origen de ese termino, pero se denominada así a cualquier persona que estuviera relacionada a Voldemort.

"Si claro lo que tu digas... ahora si me disculpan tengo que ir a buscar a mi novia

"¿Cuál novia?"

"Jess, comenzamos esta mañana" James y Remus rodaron los ojos, definitivamente su amigo nunca cambiaría.

Cuando Lily y Alison entraron a su habitación esa tarde, se encontraron con una gran humareda proveniente del baño, se miraron asustadas y se acercaron con cautela.

"¡Rachel! ¡Se puede saber que estas haciendo!"

"Vengaza, dulce y cruel venganza" respondió ella con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

"No me digas que vas a empezar es jueguito con Black de nuevo"

"Al, no es un juego... es una guerra" Ambas chicas, Lily y Alison, suspiraron.

"Como quieras, pero no te olvides limpiar el baño cuando termines"

"Pero ¡oigan! ¿No me van a preguntar que le voy a hacer?"

"No, ya lo imaginamos" Lily asintió.

"¡Que horror! Es el primer día y ya tenemos que hacer 4 ensayos y practicar 2 hechizos" Ambas alumnas se sentaron en un par de butacas frente el fuego.

"5, Binns también nos dio un de la guerra de duendes" Corrigió a la pelirroja, quien comenzó a golpearse la cabeza con la mesa. Si no la mataba el stress es año tenía mucha suerte.

"¡Quiero mis vacaciones! T.T"

"Yo también, a propósito no me contaste que tal te fue en Mallorca."

"Pues, nada fuera de lo común ya sabes, sol, arena, mar, chicos..."

"Evans, no me digas que me pusiste lo cuernos"

"Potter ¿tu no tienes vida? ¬¬!"

"Si, ¿te gustaría entrar en mi vida Evans?"

"Mi vida esta bien como esta Potter, gracias" contestó ácidamente Lily, que comenzó a trabajar ignorando a chico que se sentó a su lado.

"Oye Potter" Alison habló por primera vez desde que llego James "¿Sabes donde esta Lupin?"

"Arriba supongo ¿Lo voy a Buscar?"

"Por favor"

"Ok, bajo en seguida"James le guiño un ojo a Lily antes de subir.

"No lo soporto"

"Yo no lo encuentro tan mal" Lily frunció el entrecejo "¿¡Que? Soy objetiva"

"Como sea el, su ego y los profesores me van a volver loca"

"Exagerada, a ver, te voy a preguntar algo pero respondeme sinceramente ¿vale?

"Dime"

"¿Nunca ha pensado en aceptar alguna invitación suya?"

"No"

"¿Nunca, nunca?

"No"

"Pero de verdad ¿nunca?"

"Al de verdad nunca, por que te mentiría" Lily ni siquiera aparto la vista del pergamino para responder. James volvió seguido de un joven con aspecto casi deprimente.

"¡Ya volví!" James se sentó nuevamente junto a la pelirroja "Remus siéntate, estamos en confianza" Lily lo miró escépticamente y Remus o miró desconfiado.

"Hola Lily, Hola Alison"

"Hola"

"Toma tus apuntes Al, gracias"

"No te preocupes cuando quieras"

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó James mirando sobre el hombro de la pelirroja

"No te importa"

"Evans, si vamos a procrear una vida juntos creo que deberías dejar la agresividad un poco de lado"

"No voy a procrearía nada contigo aunque fueras el único hombre sobre la tierra"

"¡Ja! Eso dices ahora" Lily omitió el comentario, no valía la pena.

Veinte minutos después ya nadie hablaba, Lily Alison y Remos trabajaban concentrados en sus respectivos pergaminos. James por su parte, miraba hacia cualquier lado y de vez en cuando tarareaba alguna canción de moda.

"James ¿tu no piensas hacer el trabajo para Mcgonagall?"

"Ya lo hice" Lily soltó la pluma y miró asombrada a James

"¿Los 5 pergaminos?"

"Si, los animagos son un tema bastante sencillos cuando eres un..." Remus le lanzó una mirada de advertencia "Un gran genio como yo" el semblante asombrado de Lily cambió rápidamente a uno de molestia, definitivamente nunca cambiaria, volvió a tomar la pluma y retorno a su trabajo.

"Oye Lily" la muchacha no respondió "Dame un besito" pidió el muchacho apoyando el mentón en los hombros de ella.

"Listo, termino, hasta mañana" la pelirroja se levanto bruscamente golpeando a James en la quijada.

"¡Hey! ¿Y mi beso de buenas noches?"

"..."

"Oye, ¡no me gusta que me ignoren!"

"Muy tarde amigo, creo que ya lo hicieron" James se volteó y se encontró a su mejor amigo sentado en el puesto donde hace instantes estaba Lily.

"Hola Paddie"

"Hola ¿qué hacen?"

"Ese par de aburridos trabajan, yo vagó" Sirius se estiró y vio lo que estaba haciendo Lupin.

"Ah, eso, Remus los animagos cambien primero las piernas y después los brazos" Corrigió Sirius, Alison lo miró con cautela, no era muy común ver a Sirius corrigiendo a Remus, por lo general era al revés.

"¡Oh claro! Gracias"

"Oigan ¿y Peter?" James buscó con la mirada en toda la sala común pero no estaba.

"Castigado"

"¿El primer día?"

"Si, se quedo dormido en la clase de pociones" James rodó los ojos.

"El viernes es luna llena ¿como te sientes?" preguntó Sirius al licántropo.

"Igual que todos los meses, nada de que preocuparse" respondió cansadamente Remus.

Alison miró tiernamente a Lupin, desde que se enteró su condición el año anterior había preferido omitir el tema.

"Chicos ya termine" Alison guardo con cuidado sus útiles escolares y se levanto de la mesa "Hasta mañana"

"Hasta mañana"

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

La pera que se encontraba en el frutero comenzó a reírse suavemente al sentir ( N/A Los cuadros sienten? O.o) que alguien le hacia cosquillas, y segundos mas tarde la puerta hacia las cocinas era visible.

Una muchacha cubierta con una capucha negra entro cuidadosamente mirando a ambos lados.

"Señorita hija del señor Randal, bienvenida señorita ¿que desea?"

"Hola Trixi, necesito que me hagas un favor enorme" La elfina domestica escuchó atentamente las instrucciones y asintió...

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

"¡Ahhhh! James pásame la mantequilla por favor" Pidió Sirius bostezando.

"Toma ¿Qué tenemos a la primera hora Remus?"

"Pociones" Respondió el con un mueca de desagrado.

"¿No sienten un sabor extraño en la avena?" pregunto Sirius tranquilamente, mirando su plato. Los otros tres chicos negaron con la cabeza, y el simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo.

"¡Sirius! ¡¡Amor!"

"Creo que ahí viene tu novia, Sirius"

"No me digas" respondió Sirius con una sorna

Unos asientos mas alejados de los chicos, el resto de la generación de Gryffindor desayunaba también.

"Rach ¿terminaste el trabajo de Mcgonagall?"

"..."

"Rach"

"..."

"¡Rachel!"

"¿Qué? Ah, si, si lo termine, anoche" La mirada de Rachel volvió a dirigirse a los merodeadores, Lily por su parte se giró también.

"Que tanto miras ¿eh?" preguntó la pelirroja con una ceja arqueada.

"Pronto la sabrás..." murmuro misteriosamente como respuesta.

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" un grito agudo paralizo todo el comedor, haciendo que todas la miradas se concentraran en la mesa de Gryffindor.  
Lentamente todas las miradas se enfocaron en el extremo sur de la mesa, y rápidamente comenzaron a escucharse carcajadas provenientes de todas las mesas, en especial Slytherin.

Sirius se miró las manos y vio horrorizado como estaban cubiertas de grandes furúnculos con puntitos rojos, se tocó la cara temerosamente y también los sintió. La respiración se le aceleró y...

"¡Vaya Black no tenia idea que el acné estuviera de moda!"

"¡¡¡¡¡Randal!" Ahora si el año escolar comenzaba oficialmente.

"Yo no hice nada" Dijo tranquilamente Rachel con el tono mas inocente que pudo, aunque si apartar la mirada divertida de Sirius.

"Si claro como no ¡¡maldita arpía!" Jessica, la actual novia de Sirius intervenía en la pelea.

"¿A quien le vienes a decir Arpía, descerebrada?" Esta vez fue Lily la que habló

"¡Yo no soy ninguna descerebrada! ¡Maldita Cabeza de zanahoria!"

"¡Oye no te metas con Evans!

"Puedo defenderme sola Potter"

Alison apoyo un codo en la mesa y se apoyo en el, aburrida. Remus por su parte saco el libro de DCAO, y comenzó a leer tranquilamente, definitivamente ese año había comenzado normalmente...

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

Holaaaa! Pues bien, acá traigo otro de mis fic de los merodeadores... se notas que me encantan... XD.

Bueno que tal? En realidad en este capitulo no hay mucho contenido de lo que va a ser el fic en sí. Pero es algo así como la introducción, ya verán..., y como mis otros dos fics de los merodeadores es un L/J a full, aunque en este capitulo se hayan visto poquito pero a medida que vaya avanzando la historia se darán cuenta de los conflictos... ya que a diferencia de Insomnio abra muchos...

Espero que les haya gustado...

Dejen Reviews plizzzzz!

**Carito  
MOS**

Pd1: Por si alguien lee Insomnio, el capitulo 14 esta en proceso, ya me falta poquito!

Pd2: Mil millones de gracias Marita por tu ayuda en este capitulo!XDXDXDXD


	2. Las Consecuencias

_Disclaimer: Todo esto es de la gran imaginación de J.K. Rowling!_

**Capitulo 2**

**Las Consecuencias**

Los ojos de la profesora Mcgonagall miraban alternadamente a cada uno de los alumnos que se encontraban sentados frente a ella. S semblante era serio, como si estuviera pensando en la forma más dura de castigarlos.

"¿No tienen nada que decir?2 preguntó un par de segundos después. Nadie dijo nada. "Bien, entonces les asignaré un castigo a cada uno. Srta. Baxter, ya hablé con su jefe de casa él la esta esperando en su despacho" Jessica se levantó y se dirigió lentamente a la puerta "No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo" la profesora negó con la cabeza y se paro de la silla. "Siete años… han sido compañeros por siete años y siguen dando esta clase de espectáculos deprimentes…"

"Él empezo profesora"

"¿¡Que! ¡Tú me hechizaste!"

"¡Por que tu me bañaste con moco ayer!"

"¡Por que tu me encerraste en un vagón en el tren!"

"Porque tu me…."

"¡Basta! ¡Suficiente! ¡Ya ha sido demasiado! Srta. Evans, me esperaba más de una alumna modelo como usted, detención el viernes por la tarde" Lily bajó la cabeza y asintió "Sr. Potter, veo que tendrá un castigo más a su historial… Lo espero el Viernes con la Srta Evans cumplirán su castigo juntos" Lily vio como James le sonreía cínicamente "Ahora pueden dejarme a solas con este par, quiero hablar sobre su castigo"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Jajajajajajaajajajajjajajajaja"

"¬¬ James no me estas ayudando" exclamo el molesto merodeador. Acababa de contarle a su mejor amigo en que consistía su castigo.

"No quería hacerlo" respondió James aun riéndose.

"¿Qué no entiendes? ¡¡¡Voy a tener que gastar casi todo mi tiempo libre cuidando a un mocoso!" James rió aun más fuerte. La simple idea de imaginar a Sirius cambiando pañales hacia que se pusiera a llorar de la risa. "Y eso no es lo pero de todo, Randal también estará ahí". James se cayó de la silla en la que estaba sentado y continúo riéndose más ruidosamente...

La puerta de la habitación se abrió nuevamente dejando pasar a Remus y Peter.

"Sirius, dinos que no es verdad lo que Al nos acaba de contar…" pidió Remus con una sonrisa divertida.

"¬¬"

Peter se unió a las risas de James y Remus disimulo una carajada con un estornudo al ver la cara de asesino que le dirigía Sirius.

"¬¬! Yo no le veo la gracia..."

"¿Cuando comienza el castigo Sirius?" preguntó Remus, que era el mas tranquilo de sus amigos.

"A las 2… voy a tener que darme prisa para preparar la venganza" dijo Sirius maquiavélicamente, mientras miraba las feas marcas que había dejado en la cara la broma de Rachel en la mañana.

"Ay Sirius, porque no dejas este jueguito estúpido. Solo te va a traer mas problemas…" dijo razonablemente el licántropo.

"Es una cuestión de honor Remus, deberías entenderme" respondió Sirius, saliendo de la habitación ofendido.

"Me preguntó como lo hará para cuidar un niño" preguntó Remes mas para si mismo que para sus amigos.

"¿Quién sabe? Tenemos clase ahora ¿no?"

"Solo tu y yo, Peter tiene una hora libre" respondió Lupin quien como siempre se sabia el horario de todos sus amigos la primera semana de clases.

xXxXxXx

"¡¡No, No Definitivamente No!" negaba rotundamente Rachel sentada en su cama con los brazos cruzados.

"Ay… Rach tu castigo es en diez minutos más, tienes que ir…" dijo Al tratado de convencer a su amiga.

"No, No! Definitivamente no voy a estar dos horas encerrada en un cuarto cuidando a un bebé y a Black"

"Ay, Rach no se de que te quejas, tu ni tienes que cumplir un castigo con Potter…"

"¡¬¬! A mi me toco peor… pero ¡como se les puede ocurrir contratar a una profesora con un hijo recién nacido para que nos de DCAO?"

"Ya, resígnate Rachel, vas a tener que cuidar a esa criatura, y será mejor que te des prisa, tienes 5 minutos para llegar"

"¡¡Oh, esta bien! Pero solo lo hago porque no quiero un castigo peor… ¡oh lo olvidaba no hay nada peor!" dijo sarcásticamente mientras salía de la habitación hecha una furia y cerraba la puerta de un portazo.

"Realmente la compadezco" dijo Lily cuando su amigas salió.

"Bueno tu tampoco tienes mayor suerte, mañana tienes castigo con James"

"¬¬ Callate… no me lo recuerdes…" Alison solo se encogió de hombros.

"Como sea, tenemos hora libre, voy a la biblioteca ¿vienes?"

"No puedo, recuerdas que estoy con tutorías… tengo que enseñar encantamientos a alguien."

"¿A alguien? ¿Todavía no sabes a quien?"

Lily negó.

"McGonagall dijo que lo mas probable era que fuera alguien de mi casa, supongo que será alguien de 4 o 5"

"Si, puede ser. Bueno nos vemos entonces, tengo un millón de trabajo acumulado." Alison salió de la habitación tranquilamente dejando a la pelirroja sola buscando un sweater, pese a ser septiembre ya comenzaba a hacer frió.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lily toco tranquilamente la puerta de la profesora McGonagall.

"Pase" respondió la profesora tranquilamente.

"Buenas Tardes profesora"

"Buenas tarde señorita Evans, la estaba esperando. Siéntese quiero hablarle del alumno que le he asignado." Lily escuchaba atentamente "Se trata de un alumno realmente muy inteligente, y lo ha demostrado a lo largo de sus años en este colegio" La profesora McGonagall se sentía un poco tanto haciendo esta presentación si la alumna que tenía frente a ella conocía perfectamente a la persona de la cual estaba hablando. "Bueno, por alguna extraña razón ha bajado su rendimiento considerablemente… tome acá tiene sus ultima calificaciones"

Lily tomó el pergamino que la profesora le entrego y lo analizó.

_Transformaciones - E_

_Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras - E_

_Encantamientos - D_

_Pociones - A_

_Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas - A_

_Historia de Magia - S_

_Adivinación -S_

"Pero profesora, estas notas son realmente buenas salvo por encantamientos, podría estudiar muchas cosas"

"Efectivamente, el único problema es que este alumno quiere entrar a la academia de aurores" Lily entendió a lo que se refería, entrar ahí era realmente difícil, quiso saber de quien se trataba. Subió la vista para ver el nombre y lo miró horrorizada.

"Siento llegar tarde profesora…" dijo James Potter entrando atropelladamente por la puerta "¡¡Evans! ¿Qué haces aquí?" Exclamo sorprendido el recién llegado.

"Yo… yo…"

"Será su nueva tutora de encantamientos" suspiro la profesora Mcgonagall. Sabía que esta no era una buena idea, pero de ahí a convencer a Dumbledore era otra historia.

James sonrió por un momento. Pero rápidamente sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Lo mas probable era que Lily supiera sus notas en Encantamientos. Debía pensar que era un tonto.

"Pero… pero…"

"Les he habilitado el aula que esta junto a la estatua de Gadkaf, el loco en el 7mo piso para que hagan sus sesiones" continuó la profesora Mcgonagall como si no hubiera oído nada. Luego se levantó de su asiento y salió rápidamente de su oficina. No quería estar ahí cuando estallara la pelea.

"Hiciste esto a propósito ¿Cierto?" pregunto Lily acusadoramente cuando los pasos de la profesora Mcgonagall dejaron de escucharse.

"Evans, Evans, Evans… ¿Cómo se supone que iba a saber yo que ibas a dar tutorías?" contesto simplemente James con el mismo tono autosuficiente de siempre.

"Pudiste haberlo escuchado cuando se lo dije a alguien o algo así ¡¡yo que sé!" exclamó Lily subiendo el tono.

"Pero no lo hice. Evans de verdad necesito estas clases, por que no haces las cosas fáciles y aceptas de una vez." Sugirió James. Entrar a la academia de aurores era una de las cosas que mas anhelaba, después de que Lily lo aceptara claro esta.

Lily pensó un par de segundos…

"Esta bien…" James sonrió "…pero…" la sonrisa de James se apago un poco "... pondré un par de condiciones." James la miró fijamente para que siguiera.

"Numero uno: Nada de acercamientos extraños o cosas así"   
"Numero dos: Nada de preguntas estúpidas y que me pongan de mal humor"

"Y numero tres: Por ningún motivo, razón o circunstancia me harás perder el tiempo llegando tarde o faltando alguna de las sesiones…"  
"¿Entendido?"

"Si, mi genérala" respondió James mientras ponía una pose militar.

"¬¬!"

"Esta bien, lo siento…"

xXxXxXxxXxXXXxxxx

"¿¡Que se supone que esta haciendo lo va a ahogar, imbecil!" exclamó escandalizada Rachel, al ver como Sirius trataba de alimentar al bebé. Rápidamente se lo quitó y comenzó a darle el biberón con mas cuidado.

"¡Oh! Lo siento, genio. Pero la ultima vez que tuvo uno de esos en mis brazos se perdió pero 4 horas…" Rachel lo miró escandalizada, ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan idiota?

"Sabes que, vas a tener que ir aprendiendo como cuidar uno, por que yo no me voy a encargar de el todo el tiempo mientras tu te sientas ahí a mirar" dijo ella con muy mala leche.

"¡Podría aprender si me dejaras tenerlo por mas de un minuto!"

"¿¡Estas loco? ¿Y dejar que algo le pasa al bebé?"

"No soy tan torpe ¿sabes?" Rachel lo miró burlescamente.

Rachel tenía dos hermanos, el menor, Albert, nació cuando ella tenía 7 años, por lo que sabia un poco mas sobre como tratar a los niños. Sirius por su parte, era un completo ignorante respecto al tema. El ultimo bebé que había estado en sus manos, era el de su prima, Andrómeda… una linda niña de 1 año, Nymphadora. Mientras se supone jugaba con Sirius, se perdió y tuvo a toda la familia buscando a la niña por 4 horas, desde entonces nadie que conociera a Sirius, habia dejado a su hijo/a en sus manos… hasta ahora.

"¡Oh Dios Santo! Creo que se hizo" dijo ella mirándolo con asco.

"¿Se hizo que?"

"¿Qué mas va ha ser, idiota? Pásame esos pañales y el talco de por allá. Sirius la miró con asco, no quería ver esto.

"Toma"

Rachel, tomó con cuidado al bebé. Y le sacó el pañal. Sirius puso cara de horror, palideció y salió corriendo al baño que estaba junto a la habitación. Cinco minutos después volvió, aun pálido y con una mueca de asco.

"¡Oh por favor! ¡Eres una niñita! ¡No puede darte tanto asco esto!" dijo ella maliciosamente mostrándole el pañal sucio y viendo como el chico salía corriendo una vez mas hacia el baño.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Alison buscaba tranquilamente, el libro de pociones que necesitaba para hacer su tarea. No era muy aficionada a venir a la biblioteca por lo que el trabajo de buscar el libro le estaba costando un poco.

"Al" la llamo una voz a la derecha, donde vio a Remus y a otro alumno estudiando en una mesa. Se acercó tranquilamente.

"Hola Remus, hola" saludo amablemente.

"Hola Al, ¿conoces a Nick no?"

"Si, estas con nosotros en pociones ¿no?" le preguntó al rubio de Ravenclaw.

"Así es, ¿heces pociones?"

"Sip, pero no encuentro el libro"

"Oh, nosotros lo tenemos" Remus señalo un pesado volumen que estaba abierto frente a ellos.

"Oh, ya veo. Entonces ¿puedo trabajar con ustedes?"

"Claro" respondieron los dos a unísono.

"Gracias"

Todos trabajaban en silencio, demasiado concentrados en el trabajo. De vez en cuando Alison le dirigía una mirada furtiva a sus compañeros de mesa. Había algo en Nick, que le llamaba la atención, por otro lado, veía el estado en que se encontraba su amigo Lupin, era normal verlo así los días previos a la luna llena, pero eso no evitaba que ella se preocupara.

Veinte minutos después, Nick se paraba de la mesa y se despedía de ambos con una sonrisa. Al sintió algo en el estomago ante este gesto.

Luego volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo. Le dirigió nuevamente una mirada a Remus quien tenía una extraña mueca de dolor en su rostro.

"Remus ¿estas bien?" preguntó asustada.

"Si, si no te preocupes… es normal, siempre me pasa antes de… bueno ya sabes…"

"¿Necesitas algo? Te traigo agua o algo así"

"No, de verdad estoy bien. Tranquila" le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla, como lo hacía antes… cuando aun estaban juntos.

"¿Seguro?" el muchacho simplemente asintió.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"¡¡Asi no, Potter! Lo estas haciendo mal nuevamente" exclamo cansada Lily. Este trabajo le esta resultando mucho mas difícil de lo que hubiera esperado.

"¡¡Lo hago como me acabas de decir!" respondió el Gryffindor, cansado. Era la décima vez que fallaba con el mismo hechizo.

"No, no lo haces como te dije mira…" Lily ya se estaba aburriendo de todo esto, pero no se iba a ir sin que el chico dominara bien ese hechizo, una Evans nunca se rendía.

Rápidamente cogió la mano derecha de James y comenzó a hacer el movimiento…

"Ya ahora di las palabras"

"¿Qué?" James había dejado de escuchar todo cuando sintió la mano de Lily sobre la suya y el cuerpo de ella tras el suyo.

Lily suspiro cansada. No estaba hecha para esto.

"El hechizo, Potter… di el hechizo"

"Oh, si claro… '_Colortus Varios'_" La puerta que se encontraba frente a el cambio rápidamente de color a un rojo pasión.

"¿Ves? No es tan difícil…" dijo Lily, tomando rápidamente sus cosas y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta "Mañana a las 6, Potter. Se puntual"

James se quedo mirando la puerta con una sonrisa. Tal vez comenzaran a gustarle encantamientos.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lily sintió la puerta de su habitación abrirse y se asomó por su dosel.

"Hola"

"Hola Lils, ¿Y Rachel?"

"En la ducha, dijo que iba tratar de ahogarse. Pero en realidad la entiendo, con eso del castigo" suspiro Lily.

"Tu tampoco suenas muy contenta" observo Al.

"No, lo estoy"

"¿Te fue mal con la tutoría?"

"Peor" Al, la miró intrigada "Soy tutora de Potter" Alison abrió la boca.

"¡Vaya!"

"Si, yo quede igual cuando entro por la puerta."

"Bueno… míralo del lado amable, Potter estará en deuda contigo"

Lily se quedo pensativa… en realidad su amiga tenía razón.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Uff… actualice… un milagro no… aii bueno… es que de repente me bajo toda la inspiración! Asi que voi a seguir escribiendo hasta que ya no pueda mas… jajaj

Bueno…

Espero que les haya gustado!

See U!

xXCaritOo!

R/R!

I

I

I

I

V


End file.
